


berrymixlix

by doublenutinme



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, Gay, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Lowercase, M/M, Multi, OT8, POV Third Person, Strawberries, Yum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublenutinme/pseuds/doublenutinme
Summary: berrypeople.it's not what it sounds like.or maybe it is, depends how you imagine those.berrypeople are people who are descendants of berries. they are almost like humans in our universe, but with a few differences.felix-centric gay college crack fan fiction that doesn't really have a plot yet. mostly just some berry...things.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. strawberry boy

_in the beginning of time, there were only berries. all kinds of berries you can possibly think of, they were there when the world was created. the berries witnessed everything, went through everything. of course there were other flora and fauna of course but this is about the berries - since berries had a life of their own._

_nobody really knows how it exactly happened but many people speculate that the berries' seeds formed a life inside the host berry, slowly evolving into something very different from what berries were at first._

_the seeds developed and developed for centuries, very slowly, so slowly that the host berries never really noticed anything happening._

_after thousands of years, there they were - the berrypeople. at first, a few berries developed green arms and legs of its own, sort of resembling leaves and extra stems, and their movements were very clumsy. they would fall over and struggle getting up on their... feet, and if it weren't for the ancient berrypeople's willpower, they would have died on the spot._

it is the year 2021. a certain strawberry boy had just read the introduction to ancient history of the berries as he was a history major in college. the new school year had just started, and the strawberry had just bought the book for his very first course on history. he was a freshman, one of the only strawberrypeople in his region. he saw an awful lot of cherries and blueberries in his dormitory, but he didn't care after realizing they were all just berries, nothing more or less. they all were equal. 

the strawberry boy thought he had a room of his own in the dorms. no one really said anything to him about having a roommate, and since the room was empty, he came to that conclusion. in reality, a raspberry was assigned to the same room as the strawberry but he got lost on the campus on his way there.

the raspberry boy didn't really know what he wanted to major in. he just chose literature, or more specifically poetry, and he was roaming around the campus looking for inspiration. unfortunately for him, he lost the campus map and as an introverted freshman, he didn't really want to ask anyone where the dorms were so he just kept on walking around. 

the strawberry boy had made himself home. he put his clothes into the closet nearest to him and walked out of the room to check where the washing room was. he scratched his head puckering his lips and began walking down the hallway. he tried his best to look like he knew where he was headed but he couldn't really hide the unsure look on his face - his eyebrows slightly furrowed and lips in a straight line. his whole being just screamed "unsure, lost freshman".

one of the older berry boys was also walking down the hall just like the strawberry boy. he was two years the strawberry's senior so he had seen lost freshman before. it wasn't hard for him to spot the strawberry. this junior cherry didn't hesitate to poke the strawberry on his shoulder to get his attention.

"hello! are you a freshman?" the cherry asked softly and smiled at the boy. of course he knew for a fact that he was in fact a freshman but he decided to be polite just so that he wouldn't scare the boy away. 

"ah.. yes i am, is it that obvious?" the freshman laughed shyly and tried his best to keep eye contact with the older male. the cherry's features were very pretty and his pouty upper lip curled into a friendly smile made the strawberry's stomach do a small flip. you see, cherries had this weird thing about them - they seemed a little intense or intimidating at first so it wasn't very difficult to see who was a cherry. cherries were kind of like the weirdly popular theater kids in high school, to put it shortly. all in all, everyone had had a crush on a cherry at least once in their lifetime, even if it was only for their attractive vibe. 

the cherry nodded and giggled as a response to the younger. 

"i'm lee minho, a junior, dance major and a cherry, nice to meet you! i could show you around our dormitory if you'd like some company," the cherry, minho, reached out his hand for the younger to shake it. 

the strawberry nodded.

"my name's lee felix and i'm a strawberry. i'd like that," the strawberry shook minho's hand a smile written on his face and got one in return. 

_berrypeople were only descendants of berries. they didn't have many characteristics of berries anymore, at least very obvious ones. of course some characteristics were less subtle than others. cherries were attractive to everyone, raspberries were airheads from time to time, strawberries had freckles and so on. not every berry had a physical feature to give away what berry they were, in fact, most berries had it the other way around_. 


	2. a little coffee sesh with cherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol did i mention these are like very short chapters  
> tried to put that in the tags but im only using my phone to write and publish these so somehow i couldnt put all the tags i wanted lol  
> ok bye

felix noticed how minho wasn't faced at all by the fact that he was a strawberry. strawberries were very rare in their region and on his way to the college campus he hadn't seen a single strawberry apart from himself there. he was sort of thankful for his senior for not making a fuss about it but also confused. how was this cherry minho so calm and collected about that fact?

"i had a hunch that you were a strawberry, by the way. my roomie is also one but he hasn't showed up yet. i think you'd get along pretty well," minho claimed while they were walking towards the campus' cafe. the cherry had quickly given a tour for felix in their building and then insisted on taking him to the coffee shop on campus to get to know each other better. 

"just because we are both strawberries doesn't mean we would instantly get along, though," felix pointed out as friendly as he could while stirring his hot cocoa that had mini marshmallows floating in it. 

"oh! oh i didn't mean it like that! how do i explain this without it sounding weird.... ah! you're both so smiley and giggly and soft..." minho explained and for a minute it looked like he let his mind wander off.

"and okay, i gotta give it to you, you're both straberries," he then giggled and let a small, unreadable smile sneak on his lips. felix couldn't help but chuckle himself. 

the berries sat at the cafe for another 20 minutes just getting to know each other better. the cherry somehow found a way to mention his strawberry roommate - named bang chan, mind you - a few times with that faint smile creeping onto his lips everytime he brought him up. minho really managed to paint a wonderful picture about this bang chan to felix and it really made the younger want to meet this roommate of lee minho. 

the cherry and straberry were walking back toward the dorms. minho told felix that he had somewhere to be later today so they would have to depart soon but before going his own way, the cherry suddenly came to a realization.

"oh felix!! i see you had found your room already but do you know who your roommate is?"

felix stopped for a minute to think. he had already settled on the thought of having a room to have all for himself. with a puzzled expression he answered,

"i don't think i have a roommate, minho hyung."

"that's baloney! every freshman has a roommate unless agreed otherwise with the people who take care of stuff like that. don't ask me why that is, i don't know for sure, but let's take a look at the cork board again."

_room 29: lee felix, han jisung_


	3. where's the roomie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so bad at proof reading and especially on my phone so beware of some typos or something lol dnsbsbsbbsjqjs

who the heck was this han jisung and why weren't his stuff in the(ir shared) room already? felix had been organizing the rest of his stuff into their assigned places in order to make the time go by quicker. he didn't have anything else to do after getting done organizing his things. he was getting a little bored of waiting for this han jisung to show up. 

felix probably would have been more understanding about the long absence or his roommate if he knew the boy was a raspberry. raspberries had this reputation of being airheads who had too many thoughts running inside their heads. many of the artists in their world were usually raspberries since their minds were just full of ideas that had to be let out and be shown to the rest of the world. otherwise raspberries would easily be turned against themselves if they kept it all inside - thankfully different arts were usually the callings for raspberries.

it had already been a couple of hours since minho walked felix back to their dorms. the strawberry was still waiting for his roomie to arrive, but little did he know that the boy was awfully lost - in his thoughts and literally.

the raspberry had found his way to the school library. he didn't pay any mind to the fact that he was lost on the campus because he had found a lot of material he could use for his benefit. he was on a roll writing his poems. he had lost track of time. on the weekends, the library closes at 9pm. han jisung had 15 minutes left until the librarian would come and shoo him. but jisung was on a roll - nobody should burst his bubble right now unless they intend to sabotage his work. of course no berry would ever do that to a raspberry intetionally unless it was one of the poisonous ones but they are usually kept away from the rest of the berries. 

"um, excuse me?" a soft voice cleared their throat to get the raspberry's attention. an action that small didn't break jisung's bubble just yet, so in a few moments he felt a hand on his right shoulder. it broke his bubble. 

felix heard knocking on his door. he got up from his bed to open it and there he was - lee minho and some other boy.   
"look who i found," minho smiled, keeping his voice down for some students were already about to hit the hay.   
"your roommate! he was on a completely other planet. i cant hang out right now so im just gonna leave you two to it," minho finished and gently pushed the raspberry into the room closing the door after.

"oh um, okay. hi, my name is felix and im a strawberry," a little bamboozled by the sudden delivery, felix still managed to show of his toothy smile.   
"han jisung, a raspberry. i need to finish this one thing before it slips my mind... if you don't mind," the raspberry took out his notebook and ballpoint pen and instantly started writing something even while he was still looking for a place to sit down. 

felix didn't really know what to think of having a raspberry as a roommate. in his opinion, raspberries were some of the most difficult people to connect with - he has never really been friends with one. in his hometown there were hardly any raspberries and the few of those only hung out by themselves or with blackberries. out of the two of those particular berries, blackberries were much more easier to befriend. it was almost like raspberries were the gloomy version of blackberries, at least that was what felix thought.


End file.
